narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Six Paths Senjutsu
Something i thought of It was stated Kakashi now has the six paths sage power, Naruto does too and I think this power is not based solely on tb/kaguya/juubi chakra because Naruto was not using the tb/kaguya/juubi chakra when he kicked Madara's truth seeking ball away... he was obviously stronger and augmented and so was Sasuke. I think that Sasuke has this power too as it augments everything... attacks too.. being black colored like Raikiri and Chidori. So maybe Sasuke should be added to this page? Mind you only Senjutsu and Taijutsu can hurt Kaguya and Madara, and Sasuke and Kakashi both did so with black raikiri and black chidori, not to mention when he was using Senjutsu Chakra as a 13yr old with CS2 at valley of the end his chidori turned black then too. I think Sasuke is indeed using the same power as Kakashi, which is the same power as Naruto before using the lava rasenshuriken. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 04:07, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :I noticed some disagreements about this. One person is of the notion that the only reason Senjutsu was stated to be effective was because it cancels out the TSB's YYR effect, while others like me and you are of the notion that it was meant as Senjutsu chakra alone being capable to harm TT jinch. This should get sorted out first. I'm fairly certain that Minato said: "only Senjutsu and physical attacks are effective against a TT jinch" so I think it wasn't meant to refer strictly to the TSB alone, because punching a black orb doesn't make sense--Elveonora (talk) 08:40, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea, and Kakashi got that power from when Obito impaled Madara, so it is the Six Paths' Senjutsu power. But Sasuke doesn't have this power because he has the sage's chakra in general, but it's still unsure if it's senjutsu or not. I don't have a side to take here. It could very well be senjutsu, or the fact that Sasuke had the Sage's Yin chakra in the hand he formed the chidori with. So maybe Kakshi should be made a user, but idk Riptide240 (talk) 13:16, August 25, 2014 (UTC) ::And plus, we don't fully understand what Yin release truly does. Yang Release vitalizes and "breathes life into form". But Yin Release is said to "create form from nothing" so we don't truly understand what that means Riptide240 (talk) 13:43, August 25, 2014 (UTC) :::Sasuke has yet to show all of the powers Hagoromo gave to him. [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] (Talk) 15:26, August 25, 2014 (UTC) It is like I said before, I don't think they need to "transform" to use the Senjutsu. Naruto was not "transformed" when he kicked away the truth seeking ball. Therefor Sasuke most definitely has Senjutsu and Kakashi does too. But it isn't blatant enough for some people to accept I guess. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 17:25, August 26, 2014 (UTC) I don't know if anybody noticed... If you go to chapter 670 on mangapanda page 17, or any website and look at where Hagoromo's talking about splitting up the Juubi, the shot shows the back of Asura's clothing and it shows the seal for the Six Paths Senjutsu Riptide240 (talk) 16:23, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Isn't that Hagoromo's back?--Elveonora (talk) 16:27, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::: I'm trying to figure that out because you can see the water ripples from Asuras water reflection. And it looks like the person is standing Riptide240 (talk) 16:31, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::Follow to the next page and you'll see that Hagoromo was revealed to Naruto the event in which he named the Tailed beast. It's Hagoromo's back, most likely. -- 'KotoTalk Page- 16:32, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::::Yes. considering the speech bubbles talk about said event--Elveonora (talk) 16:34, August 27, 2014 (UTC) I see, thnx. Plus what are your guys' ideas as to what Asuras inherited powers are. It's killing me and I want to hear some ideas Riptide240 (talk) 16:39, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think we all know where Elveo stands on the topic. But I too agree with the idea that he likely inherited the SPST, or atleast has some form of jinchuriki status. -- '''KotoTalk Page- 16:42, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::Yea but the only thing that confuses me is that Indra inherited a downgraded version of his father's dojutsu. So did Asura directly inherit the ten tails chakra, or a downgraded version like Indra? Riptide240 (talk) 16:45, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :::Likely.--'Koto'Talk Page- 16:46, August 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::I can 100% say that Ashura didn't inherit this by birth, otherwise his incarnates would be born with it--Elveonora (talk) 16:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Yea, so what do you think he inherited from birth? And if it wasn't some form of juubi chakra, then how did he replicate it? And also, his transmigrants got his chairs, not from when he was born, but when he died Riptide240 (talk) 16:51, August 27, 2014 (UTC)Riptide240 (talk) 16:50, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :Life force and physical energy. He either was a jinch, or he was gifted chakras from them like Naruto--Elveonora (talk) 16:52, August 27, 2014 (UTC) OK so one more thing, Hagoromo said that his chakra bloomed through training. So if he already had life force and physical energy, then what kind of chakra bloomed?Riptide240 (talk) 16:55, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :No idea. The point is, that since as you said yourself, Ashura's incarnates receive chakra that he had when he died, that means SPST wasn't part of his own chakra.--Elveonora (talk) 16:59, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :: True, thnx guys. I can't wait till somebody clears this up officially for good Riptide240 (talk) 17:03, August 27, 2014 (UTC) So... So, the reason Kaguya isn't listed as a user is because technically,the juubis chakra is the catalyst. This would make sense since Kaguya is the ten tails and, technically is its chakra. Otherwise I would've voted her being a user. So, are we still debating on whether or not Hamura is a user? Riptide240 (talk) 15:13, August 29, 2014 (UTC) :The reason neither of them are listed is because we weren't told they were users. We can assume or make logical conclusions that they were, but that's akin to going to a Christian church and asking the pastor to help you summon Lucifer. So yeah. Not listed until Kishimoto explicitly tells us.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 16:05, August 29, 2014 (UTC)